


His Own Brand of Justice

by toxicrystal



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Hacking, Thriller, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicrystal/pseuds/toxicrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tried to forget what happened in the museum, but the memories were burned into his mind. He remembered when he was shot with the blueberry and did his best to act like a savage animal. He remembered when Dawn Bellwether, the mastermind behind the incidents of predators turning savage, revealed her plan for all to hear, including Judy’s pen recorder.</p><p>He remembered the moment he clamped his jaws down on Judy's neck and accidentally took her life away, just like Bellwether wanted.</p><p>Nick was forced to go into hiding after the Museum Incident, as the entire city wanted his head on a platter after the police announced Judy's death. He met Batch, a weasel whose skill with computers Nick looked up to. The two worked together on creating a device that would allow Nick to take control of the city and use it against Bellwether to prevent any more animals from going savage.</p><p>With the city in his paws, Nick will go to any and every length to dismantle Bellwether's political scheme and take her down, even if it means becoming a shady fox once again.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Brand of Justice

The streets of Zootopia were full of animals that had their faces stuck in their phones, whether they read about the latest animal that had gone savage or searched ways to keep themselves safe on Zoogle. The city was in an age of paranoia, with predators turning into violent beasts across the city. Nobody knew who was next, and nobody trusted each other.

One fox, however, knew the harsh truth.

He knew that these animals were not randomly going savage, but were being targeted by the mayor Dawn Bellwether and her personal army with a highly concentrated concoction of Night Howler poison, which turned any animal hit with it violent. The fox blended in with the crowd, not too far out of place with his gray pea coat and black cadet cap in the middle of fall. He, too, was enveloped in his phone, but for reasons very different than everyone else. On his phone was a picture of a cheetah with a label underneath entitled **Potential Victim**. Next to the picture was a meter that hovered around 20% that only moved slightly each second that passed. The fox exited the menu and tapped on an icon that resembled a camera, which gave him a view of the street he was on from up above. The cheetah depicted in the image was shown walking into a pharmacy a block away from where the fox stood. He pocketed his phone, pulled his mask up over his face, and quietly entered the building behind his mark.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I don’t have that prescription for you,” the clerk, a sheep, told the cheetah. “I mean, I can check in the back if you want, but there’s not guarantees I’ll find it.”

“Please do,” the cheetah said in a worried voice. “I don’t really want to stay out here too long.”

As the sheep walked to the back of the shop, the fox pulled up his phone and saw that the meter next to the cheetah’s picture had raised to an alarming 85%. He started to walk over to his target when he heard the click of a gun.

“Get down!” he shouted as he dived at the cheetah and knocked her to the floor. She let out a yelp as a projectile sailed over the counter and hit the wall on the opposite side of the store. A blue mess on the wall was all that remained. The fox picked himself back up and vaulted over the counter as he pulled out a baton and extended it to its full length.

The clerk dropped his gun and immediately bolted out the back door, realizing that this wasn’t just another job for him. The fox followed suit as he put his paw up to his ear and said, “I need you to be my eyes and ears, Batch!”

The radio in his ear crackled before another voice replied, _“I got you, Nick, he’s heading east Phoenix Street!”_

“Thanks!” he shouted as he sprinted down the alleyway and took a right turn at the end. He could see the sheep make a turn down a different alley, which prompted him to bring up his phone and take a look through the camera down that alley. As the fox saw the sheep approach a fuse box, he quickly entered a different program and found the power source of said fuse box. He remotely overloaded the generator with power, then heard the box explode in the alley.

“Augh! Help me!” the fox heard the sheep shout. He calmly walked over to the sheep, who was now on the ground with his arms wrapped around his chest.

The fox kneeled down to the sheep’s face and asked, “Do you know who I am?”

“N-No!” the sheep stuttered, fear in his voice.

“Good,” the fox said. “It would be in your best interest if you stopped hunting down predators, you hear?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, man!” the sheep shouted back at the fox. He cried out in agony when the fox took his baton and slammed it against his side.

“Don’t play stupid with me, sheep. I know everything in this city. For instance ~~\--~~ ” the fox pulled up a picture of the sheep’s family, which showed his wife and only child “ ~~\--~~ I know you have a wife and child that would surely miss you if anything were to happen to you.”

The sheep looked around nervously before he said, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop! Just don’t hurt me or my family!”

The fox smiled under his mask as he patted the sheep on the head. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it? So, what are you going to tell the police?”

“I’m gonna tell them that a mad fox attacked me!”

“ **Wrong!** ” The fox kicked the sheep in the side. “What are you going to tell them?”

“I-I’m gonna tell them that, um,” the sheep said in between sobs, “that I was… I was walking down the road, and… uh…”

“And the fuse box simply exploded,” the fox finished.

“Y-Yeah, I’m gonna tell them that!”

“Good.” As the fox walked away from the sheep, he shouted, “And don’t forget that I’ll be watching you!”

 _”Nice job, Nick,”_ the voice in the fox’s ear said.

“All in a day’s work, Batch,” the fox replied. “Erase all the footage of me. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

* * *

The fox stood over the grave with a stony gaze as he read it to himself repeatedly.

**Here lies Officer Judy Hopps,  
who gave her life in the line of duty**

**June 12, 1991 - March 4, 2016**

“I’m so sorry, Judy,” the fox said as he took off his hat. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just… went too far.”

Nick Wilde was one of the last animals to see Judy alive, as he was stuck in the pit with her at the Museum of Natural History. He pretended to have been shot with the Night Howler serum in an effort to get Bellwether to reveal her plan, but the plan went south when he accidentally bit too hard of Judy’s neck. She died instantly, and Bellwether seized the opportunity to smear him and all the predators of Zootopia, that they were all inclined to kill no matter if they had gone savage or not. Nick was forced into hiding. It had been seven months since he had disappeared from the public eye, and he was done waiting around for something else bad to happen. He knew he had to take action, and he had the perfect way to do it.

“I promise I’ll bring her down for you,” Nick said as his body trembled. “I _will_ make sure she’s brought to justice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the start of a big journey for me. Maybe this time I can actually finish writing something.
> 
> I realize how short this opener is, but all I really meant this chapter to be is a _look_ into this work, a mere glimpse into what's to come. It used to be longer, but I felt like it would be cheap to have a "police chases Nick through the streets" section in the opening. It would make the police look like instant idiots that don't know how to handle him, when in reality, they're just as powerful as Nick is, just in a different aspect. So, I cut it out.


End file.
